Bleach: The New Generation
by forever-avenged
Summary: 20 years after the Winter War, mostly cannon  with the events of like the Winter War... .OCs and slight OOC for some characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ well, this is a story my best friend and I are writing. It takes place roughly 20 years after the Winter War. It's mostly cannon and there are OC's, namely our main characters. I will update as soon as I can. And FYI, Yori Sasaki is my character. Well, enjoy._

Chapter 1 (Yori Sasaki)

The light of twilight filled the room and the breeze rustled the papers on my desk, through the open window. Looking out, I saw there were birds chirping and my squad members training. With a sigh, I returned to the seemingly never ending paperwork the Captains get. To be truthful, I envy those that are just normal Soul Reapers. To only have to worry about the task given to you, a _single_ task. Not trying to jumble around twenty thousand different things at once and filling out papers. Though I do suppose that with great power comes great responsibility. Or so they say…

Out of nowhere it seems, there was a light rapping on my door. Wondering who it could be and an excuse to get out of my chair, I got up to answer the door. Not many people come to visit; they normally only come if it's absolutely necessary. I opened the door to see my lieutenant standing there with a blank stare as always.

"Taichou, there was an order from Yamamoto so-taichou himself to relieve the Captains of their duties for the rest of day. Did you not hear the announcements this afternoon?" Izuru asked turning the blank stare to a curious gaze.

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't. I've been cooped up inside since I woke up this morning. That's good to hear though. I'll be off then." I said, perking up with a smile spreading across my face.

Leaving the Squad Three barracks, I began to head towards the Squad Nine barracks to visit an old friend of mine. If nothing else, I wanted to visit Sarutaki Raeiheme, the Captain of Squad Nine. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen her in weeks.

On my way, I passed by guards on duty, a few acquaintances of mine and said hello. Passed a few people slacking off playing cards and drinking sake, but didn't do anything and left them to their Captain. As I neared the barracks, I smirked trying to think of way to scare the living crap outta her. Deciding against anything of the sort, I plainly knocked on the large doors to be greeted by her lieutenant, Hisagi Shuhei.

"Raeiheme! Are you here?" I called out after saying hey to Shuhei.

"Yori! Is that you?" I heard her yelling from her office.

"Yea, it is! Can I come back?" I called out.

"Don't you have work to do?" she asked as she walked out of her office and flash stepped to where I was.

"No, Yama-ji said we have the rest of the day off this afternoon. I just didn't get the message until ten minutes ago though. I take it nobody bothered to tell you."

"No as matter fact," she started and glared at Shuhei. "I expect you to tell me the announcements when I don't hear them. Do as I tell you, Hisagi. Next time, the result will be much worse than a mere warning."

"You wanna hang?"

"I'd love to, but now that I heard that, I sort of wanna go be with Kenpachi. We haven't gotten any time with each other for the last two weeks. Sorry Yori, but maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, I can wait. I totally understand, Rae. See ya tomorrow then?"

"For sure." She smiled and went off to find her husband, Zaraki Kenpachi. I for one don't understand it, but if he makes her happy, that's all that counts.

Feeling a bit disappointed, I left the Squad Nine barracks and headed back to my own. But of course, I get stopped by someone. There was smile on his face and a gleam in his amber eyes. The spiky orange hair immediately gave him away for Captain of Squad Five, Kurosaki Ichigo. I smiled myself, and began to speak.

"Hello, Ichigo. How are you today?" I greeted him and he started to walk with me.

"I've been good. How about you?" he asked curiously, with him being one of the two people I've fully opened up to.

"Eh, tired. Lately I haven't been able to sleep, so I've been filling out paper work to pass the time, and oddly, waking up early. I never bothered to ask before, but what's it like? Taking over the squad of an enemy, I mean. Aizen was one evil bastard."

"I'm well aware. And, at first I thought it would be weird, but it's really not that bad. Everyone already knew who I was and already had some respect. That made it a lot easier."

"I can imagine. Do you wanna hang out or something? I'm rather bored…."

"Why not?"

"YAY!"

Our evening was rather pleasant. No one from either Divisions bothering us, a nice dinner, and sake afterwards. Catching up with a good friend was nice on the account that we haven't seen each other outside of the Captain's meetings. But, three in the morning crept up quickly without our knowing. He was heading towards door when I realized I didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Do you really have to go? Today was so nice and I don't wanna be alone. I like having a friend around…" I nearly begged as Ichigo was nearly at the door.

"Well, I guess I don't have to. But, I gotta leave in like six hours." He said, paused at the door with his hand on knob, suggesting that he would just sleep here.

"Pretty please?"

"Fine… I will. But where will I sleep?"

"Anywhere you want to."

"Okay."

He smiled at that, went over to my bed, and made himself comfy. I glared at him as I got up off the floor and leaned over him. "Now, where the hell am _**I**_ suppose to sleep?"

"Right here," he smirked and patted the spot next to him.

I rolled my eyes and crawled in bed with him. _Well, this isn't only weird in a sense, but uncomfortable. Though, there is nothing I can do about it… _With that, I soon fell asleep only to wake up in his arms and a red face.


	2. Chapter 2 Raeiheme SaurtakiZaraki

_A/N this one is by my best friend. her character is Raeiheme... just ta let y'all know... enjoy! XD_

Chapter 2 (Raeiheme)

I sighed, letting my head fall onto my desk. I still had a ridiculous amount of paperwork to do, and I was tired. I had a headache and my stomach was in knots. I lifted my head to stare at the enormously high-piled stack of papers and wished them done. But to no avail. Groaning, I took one off the top and was going to start it when I heard a voice call from outside my office.

"Raeiheme? Are you there?"

"Yori? Is that you?" Stupid question, of course it was her. I would know her voice anywhere.

"Yes! It is! Can I come back?"

"Don't you have work to do?" I asked her while walking over to her. I was clearly confused. Surely she herself must be up to her eyes in paperwork. So why she was visiting me in the middle of the day?

"No. Yama-ji said we have the rest of the day off this afternoon. I just didn't get the message until ten minutes ago. I take it no one bothered to tell you."

"No as matter fact," I started and turned to glare at Shuhei. "I expect you to tell me the announcements when I don't hear them. Do as I tell you, Hisagi. Next time, the result will be much worse than a mere warning." My lieutenant gave a stiff nod and I reverted my attention back to my best friend.

"You wanna hang?" She asked me.

"I'd love to, but now that I heard that, I sort of wanna go be with Kenpachi. We haven't gotten any time with each other for the last two weeks. Sorry Yori, but maybe tomorrow?" I really felt terrible. I could tell she really wanted to. But I missed my husband.

"Sure, I can wait. I totally understand, Rae. See ya tomorrow then?"

"For sure." I smiled and went off to find my hubby, Zaraki Kenpachi. I knew many people didn't understand why I was married to HIM of all people, he made me happy. I loved him and he loved me. And that's all that matters right?

I went down the squad eleven barracks, sure that Kenpachi would be in his room drinking or fast asleep. Either way I was going to ruin his peace and quiet. Unfortunately, turns out someone else had already done that. I opened the door quietly and found Yachiru pulling on his hair and playing with the bells while he sat drinking. She was chatting away randomly, occasionally shouting something out and I smiled to know that no matter how annoying she got, Kenpachi would never hurt her.

I was going to announce my presence and ask to join them when Yachiru noticed me.

"RAE-RAE!" She yelled excitedly, jumping off of Kenpachi's head to hug me. I grinned and hugged her back.

"Hey little girl. How you doing?"

She pouted, "Kenny won't give me any candy. He has a whole bunch too!" She crossed her arms over her chest and I couldn't help but giggle at how cute she was. I bent down and kissed the top of her pink head.

"Go find Byakuya. I'm sure he has some," I smiled and watched her run off. I laughed and sat down next to Kenpachi. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm so glad we can FINALLY spend some time together. I mean, I'm not like, one of those suffocating people who thinks every waking moment should be spent together but… I've missed you the past couple weeks."

"I've missed you too." You know, despite the fact that Kenpachi is pretty much insane and obsessed with strength and fighting and all of that, he's actually really sweet. I wouldn't say romantic, though he has surprised me a few times, but sweet. He's caring and, somewhat gentle. At least to me. And Yachiru. Most of the time.

I picked my head up off his shoulder and kissed him. He hummed and kissed me back, sticking his tongue in my mouth and playing with mine. I pulled back and stared into his visible eye. "What would you say," I started slowly, not quite sure of how to word this properly, "if I told you I wanted to have a baby?" I flushed and watched his expression carefully.

He was silent. The only sign of expression on his face were his eyebrows, which were drawn together as if he was thinking. "K-Kenpachi?" I stuttered. I was kinda afraid of what he would say, but I needed to know.

He suddenly grinned, showing off his pointy canines. He kissed me before asking: "Do you? Want to have a baby?" I nodded. "Alright." He kissed me again before we settled into a comfortable silent cuddle.

And then Yachiru burst in, with big, tear filled eyes. She sniffled and looked up at us. "He didn't give me any," she said quietly.

I stood up and picked her up. "I'm sorry. He's just a big meanie isn't he?" She nodded and I smiled softly. How about, I give you some if you promise to be good and go to sleep?" She nodded her head enthusiastically and I laughed.

Ten minutes later after she had come down from her sugar high, I was singing her to sleep. When I heard her breathing even out I yawned myself.

"I should be going. I'm quite tired," I told Kenpachi.

But he wrapped his arms around my waist and forced me into him. "Stay here with me then."

I sighed and found myself yawning again. "Alright." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his bed. He set me down and climbed in next to me, draping an arm over me protectively before he fell asleep. I yawned quietly again, but found myself unable to sleep, different thoughts popping in and out of my head, and the possibility that I could already be pregnant haunting me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, forcing myself to relax and let myself slip away into Dreamland…


	3. Chapter 3 Yori Sasaki

Chapter 3 (Yori Sasaki)

_I rolled my eyes and crawled in bed with him._ Well, this isn't only weird in a sense, but uncomfortable. Though, there is nothing I can do about it… _With that, I soon fell asleep only to wake up in his arms with a red face._

XxXxX

In that moment I wanted to scream and yet wanted to just lie there, to stay there forever. Not knowing what exactly we were frustrated me to the point of insanity. With a sigh, I got up to use the bathroom and came back to see him waking up. I smiled and went over to the stove to start a tea kettle. Yawning, Ichigo turned over to face me and smiled.

"Morning," he greeted me as he began to get up and walked over to me, leaning against the counter. Where he stood couldn't have been more perfect for him. The sun hit his skin in just the right spots through the window making him seem to glow. I also noticed that his shihakshou had come rather loose and showed most of his nicely toned chest.

"Good morning, Ichigo. Sleep well?" I asked making my way over to the cupboard to find the tea.

"Yeah, I did, you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Mhm," I said trying to reach the box of jasmine tea, but it was just out of my reach.

Seeing my little dilemma, Ichigo reached up behind me and grabbed it for me. Blushing wildly, I said a quick thank you as he lingered around me. I quickly went to get the cups and made the tea, giving him his and went to the table.

I looked out the window nearest to my line of sight and caught a glimpse of the early morning sun. _Humph, I hate this. Being confused, that is. Ichigo, why can't you just tell me how you feel rather than giving me the mixed signals you do? It's killing me… _I knew my stare was off somewhere else, not at all focused on the present situation.

"Yori, is something wrong?" I heard Ichigo ask, bringing me back to the world and out of my thought.

"Do you want the truth?" I asked still not fully paying attention to him, my eyes still concentrated on the scenery outside.

"What do you mean? Of course I want the truth. What's going on?" without seeing his face, I could tell he was worried.

"To be totally honest, there is something that doesn't quite sit right with me; but nothing wrong you could say. Why won't you just tell me exactly what _we _are? I'm confused and you have me constantly wondering if anything will come out of this. My thoughts always end up turning towards you. You're always on my mind and can never seem to shake my thoughts of you." I admitted, still keeping my eyes from meeting his and blood rushing to my cheeks, turning them a light shade of crimson.

I waited for a response, but one didn't come for a long time. When I didn't hear him speak, I wasn't alarmed nor worried. I know him and that was a lot to process. I know that he needed time to think, time to let my words sink in. Not that I was trying to guilt him into anything, all I want is for my words to stick, to get my feelings out. It's terrible to have them all bottled up, and yet that's something I have a bad habit of doing. My friends have told me countless times to be more open with people, to let them break down some of the protective barriers I've put up, to let them care for me. But, the last time I did that I was hurt. I was too attached.

Soon enough, I got up after my cup was empty to ready myself for the day ahead. Then something unexpected happened. I felt a hand on my wrist as I opened the door to my room and was turned around suddenly.


	4. Chapter 4 Raeiheme SarutakiZaraki

_A/N: well, I know the chapter's are a bit off. I apologize. __And for those of you looking for action, it'll come in good time if you're patient with us_. _And, we are well aware that Zaraki doesn't seem like the marrying type..._

Chapter 4 (Raeiheme Sarutaki-Zaraki)

I woke up to a very hyper Yachiru bouncing on the bed. I groaned and reached up in an effort to try to hold her still. And surprise surprise; it didn't work.

"Yachiru," I said, at this point very agitated with the young pink haired fukutaichou. This girl could not stop moving. Highly exasperated, I sighed and sat up, staring her straight in her large naive eyes. She giggled and finally settled down, sting on the bed next to me where Kenpachi ought to be—but wasn't –and gazed at me with an expression I can only describe as adorable.

"Do you have any candy Rae-Rae?" She asked, keeping her innocent eyes glued to me in a pleading manner.

"I just woke up, Yachiru. I don't have any on me right now, I'm sorry."

"Oh," her face fell drastically.

"Do you know where Kenny went?" I inquired her, using her cute little nickname for my husband. She nodded. "Then where is he?"

But she simply giggled and ran out of the room in a pink flash. Rolling my eyes, I got out of bed and got ready for the day, making my way slowly back to my office, wondering where in hell Kenpachi had gone this morning.

It was well into the afternoon, and I was surprised that I actually slept in that late. I sighed and walked in, saying hello to Hisagi. I sat down at my desk and glared the overwhelming stack of stack of paperwork still there and dropped my head before getting started on it.

A few hours later the pile was almost half-way done. I sighed, stretched and yawned. And said goodbye to Shuhei who responded with a warm, "See ya tomorrow Taichou," before heading out. I vaguely wondered if Kenpachi was in his office or in his room as I went. Deciding briefly he was probably still in his office, I began to flash step there.

"SPIKY TAICHOU!" I called, opening his door to find him sprawled out—unconscious – on the floor. I rolled my eyes and spotted Yachiru by the window humming happily. "Hey Yachiru," I greeted, going over to her with a smile.

"RAE-RAE!" She shouted, flying up into my arms for a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. "You have any candy?"

"Here you go," I said, swiftly pulling out a piece of candy and handed it to her. She grinned and quickly devoured it. I laughed and laid down next to Kenpachi, poking his side. He grumbled something and batted my hand away. I giggled –frighteningly like Yachiru—and continued to bother him until he sat up and roughly pulled me into his lap.

"Would you stop?" He snapped. I giggled again and shook my head. Yachiru grinned and climbed up into Kenpachi's hair, playing with the bells. He sighed. "You guys just LOVE to annoy me don't you?" I nodded. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Yachiru?"

"Hn?" She looked up from Kenpachi's hair to stare at me with those adorable eyes.

"Can I talk to Kenny alone for a minute?"

"Sure Rae-Rae!" She leapt off of his head and bounced out.

I laughed and turned my attention back to my husband. I took a deep breath before I started, "Hey, uh, Ken?"

"Hn?" He looked at me intently with his one visible eye.

"Uhhm…" I was nervous, and I think he could tell because his expression changed from curious to worried.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm… Actually, Ken, I'm…" I took another deep breath. _Just tell him, Rae, just come right out and say it. _"I'm pregnant"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5 Yori Sasaki

**_A/N: Probably not my best work, and I apologize for it being so short._**

Chapter 5 (Yori Sasaki)

_Soon enough, I got up after my cup was empty to ready myself for the day ahead. Then something unexpected happened. I felt a hand on my wrist as I opened the door to my room and was turned around suddenly._

XxXxX

My face turned a deep scarlet yet again. The slightest things seem to make me blush. My heart was racing, my eyes set on Ichigo's amber gems. Nothing crossed my mind other than the situation at hand. A flood of panic and eagerness came over and I wanted so badly to close the space between us, but something pulled at me giving me the feeling that I should let him take control. Let him move things at his pace.

"I-Ichigo…" I said in shock as he moved closer to my body. I noticed sadness in his eyes, and slight hurt on his face.

"Why does this surprise you?" he began to whisper in low, hurt tone. "It really shouldn't…"

He tangled his hands with mine and pushed them above my head, crashing his lips against mine. There was no lust behind the kiss, and not exactly what I'd call passion either. As quick as it happened it was over though. He put his forehead to mine, our noses touching still.

"Are you really that oblivious to how other people feel?" the young man's eyes were closed and squinted, obviously not wanting to look at me at the moment.

"To be fully honest, yes. That has always been a week aspect of mine. All of my life I never really paid any attention to how people acted around because I was never around many people. I grew up when I was 14 and had to fend for myself, not really settling in one place for more than a few days because Rukongai is a dangerous place." I solemnly admitted, turning my head to the side and trying to break free of his grip.

Shockingly, he let me go. I slipped into my room, locking the door behind me. Reluctantly removing my clothes, I let them fall to the floor and drew a bath. I heaved a heavy sigh and let myself fully submerge into the hot water, deciding not to go in to work today. They can function a day without me, or at least I hope…

_Hmm, maybe I could hit the bar up with Raeiheme. It's been a while since we've really talked and I wonder how she's doing… I'll go by later today to find out._ Those thoughts in mind, I hardly heard the main entrance to my home open and close knowing that it was Ichigo leaving.


	6. Chapter 6 Raeiheme Sarutaki Zaraki

Chapter 6 (Raeiheme)

"_Yeah, I'm… Actually, Ken, I'm…" I took another deep breath. __**Just tell him, Rae, just come right out and say it. **__"I'm pregnant"_

He just stared back at me, confused for a minute, letting my words sink in. "Is that why you asked me about having a baby the other day?" He wondered, realization settling in.

"Yeah… I wasn't quite sure but… I had a feeling and wanted to know if you actually wanted any kids or not..." I admitted feebly.

"Rae, why didn't you just tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

"Cause I didn't know how you'd act…" I bowed my head and let my hair veil my shamed expression from Kenpachi.

"Why wouldn't I be anything other than happy?"

"I dunno…"

"Raeiheme look at me." I did as I was instructed, turning my blue-grey eyes to his brown ones. "Raeiheme I love you. And I'm proud to call you the mother of my unborn child. And that's as sappy as I'm gonna get fer a while so enjoy it while ya can."

I laughed and kissed him. "I love you too." I kissed him again and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling back to yawn.

"Tired?" He asked, obviously amused. I glared at him and chuckled, a sound from deep in his chest that vibrated through mine own. But I yawned again and nodded, allowing myself to be carried off to his room, where he set me down on the bed and covered me up before getting in next to me. He draped an arm around my waist and buried his face in my neck. I smiled peacefully and fell asleep knowing my loving husband would be right there beside me to kiss me good morning when I woke up.

Oh, how wrong I was.

My eyes shot open, searching the room frantically for the source of the clatter that had woken me. There was a shadow by the doorway. A faint outline of someone – I would actually go as far as to say _something—_just standing there, as if waiting. But my heavily tired mind played it out as my imagination, and I rolled over, my face in Kenpachi's muscular chest.

But just as I was drifting back off, a weird smelling cloth came over my nose, and I had the mind to struggle against the arms lifting me off the bed. But my body went limp and my brain turned to mush as I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7 Yori Sasaki

Chapter 7 (Yori Sasaki)

"RAEIHEME IS MISSING!" I heard Zaraki yell as Captain Kuchiki's blade nearly went through my heart.

As soon as I heard those words my focus on the sparring was gone. All my thoughts were gone. The only thing on my mind was Zaraki's words and what I'd do to the people that took her. My lightheartedness of the day left me to be filled by rage and panic. She was the only thing I had close to family.

Without thought, I backed out of the blade, coughing up blood and breathing in short, sharp breaths, taking my rage out on the sixth division captain. Swinging my blade with fierceness, I unleashed my shikai and began my attack. Allowing the black flame to build up all around the black blade I grasped in my hand.

A look fear appeared in the cold grey eyes of the noble, but quickly replaced with their uncanny calmness as I unleashed a full blown attack fueled by nothing more than my anger. With that one blow, I had him on his knees and struggling to defend himself. I saw my flame slowly freeze his hands and my eyes widened in horror as I realized what I'd just done.

"Kuchiki, we need to get you to Unohana, she'll know how to reverse this. You've never fought me before and didn't the effects of my Zanpakuto. The only ones that did were Old Man Yama and Captain Unohana, along with myself of course… Anyways, come on, we need to get you to her right away." I said with a dead serious tone and the look on my face to match it.

The raven haired man looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't let word of this get out."

"Whatever." I said harsher that I had meant to, with a roll of my eyes and helped him up.

To be truthful, I wasn't too concerned for the man. He is far too proud and that is the sole thing that irritates me the most about him. All he cares about is his pride and clan when there are more important things. What was on my mind was Raeiheme. How were we gonna her back? The task seems impossible at the moment on the account that we don't even know where she is or who kidnapped her.

As soon as we reached the fourth division barracks, I explained the situation to Unohana and left to go find Zaraki. I needed to talk to him because I know he wants to get Rae back as soon as possible. Though, I know he's not one for rational thinking but who am I talk? I act purely on emotion most of the time. The next question is whether or not we go straight to Old Man Yama because people are going to notice sooner or later.

"Dammit!" I cried out in frustration in the middle of the road. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!" and tears began to fall from my eyes, making their way down to the dusty, dirt roads of Seireitei.

Even with my blurred vision, I continued on to the eleventh division barracks to find Zaraki a complete mess. His face was buried in the palms of his hands and I heard his sobbing and sniffling. I doubted he even noticed I was there. Feeling bad for the man, I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder even though I wasn't sure of anything at the moment. Nothing made sense to me right now. _Why was she taken? Is there someone out there trying to get the attention of the Soul Society? Was this planned out? Did someone know how I'd react and they specifically wanted my attention?_ The questions that cluttered my mind would have to go unanswered until we find her.

"Zaraki," I started my voice weak and shaking from the crying and my worry. "We have to find her."

"YOU DON'T THINK THAT I DON'T ALREADY KNOW THAT, YORI!" He yelled, jerking his head up.

A sudden wave of anger came over me. Without a thought, I balled my fists up and started to throw a punch at Zaraki when I started to cough up more blood and noticed the blood over my clothes. "What a fool I am…" I weakly said, falling to all fours to only cough up more blood. Completely forgetting the previous spar and what had happened.


End file.
